drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Todesschwinge
Todesschwinge (en. Deathwing), ehemals Neltharion, ist der ehemalige Erdenwächter und Aspekt des Todes aus dem MMORPG World of Warcraft. Er wurde von den alten Göttern in den Wahnsinn getrieben und bringt in deren Namen Schrecken und Angst über Azeroth. Ebenso seine Kinder, die schwarzen Drachen. Er hat den Kataklysmus zu verschulden und wird schließlich von den Drachenaspekten und den Helden Azeroths vernichtet. Geschichte Dereinst gab es fünf Protodrachen mit fünf verschiedenen Schuppenfarben. Sie stellten sich der größten Gefahr ihrer Spezies in den Weg, dem Vater aller Drachen, Galakrond. Aus diesen Drachen erschufen die Titanen die Großdrachenaspekte. Als die Titanen mit der Schöpfung und Gestaltung Azeroth fertig waren und sich auf ihre Abreise vorbereiteten, erwählten sie Wächter, die den Planeten vor Gefahren bewahren und ihre Arbeit fortsetzen sollten. Neben selbst erschaffenen Wächtern wie den Irdenen erwählte das Pantheon einheimische Wesen zu Wächtern, die Drachen. Diese Drachen waren damals eine weitverbreitete Rasse, es gab sie in allen Farben. Doch fünf Schwärme herrschten über sie. Ein solcher Schwarm war der Schwarze. Dieser Schwarm unterstand dem dunklen Wyrm Neltharion, welcher als weiser und geschätzer Drache angesehen wurde. Das endeckte auch Khaz'goroth, der Schmiedevater, und betraute ihn mit der Wacht über die Tiefen und deren Gestaltung. Als er Neltharion einen Teil seiner Macht gab und ihn so zum Aspekten der Erde machte, sprach er zu ihm: "Meine Gabe an dich wirkt klein, verglichen mit denen, die den anderen verliehen wurden: die Verwaltung der Zeit, die Liebe, das Träumen und die Magie. Ich biete dir die Erde. Den Boden, den Grund die tiefen Orte. Denn die Erde ist die Basis aller Dinge. Dort sind wir verwurzelt. Wo du herkommen musst, wenn du gehen willst. Von hier kommt die wahre Stärke. Aus tiefen Orten....in der Welt und dir selbst." Fortan sollte Neltharion als "Erdwächter" bekannt werden. Zusammen mit den anderen Schwärmen begannen die schwarzen Drachen damit über Azeroth zu wachen und zu beschützen. Neltharion wurde ein enger Freund und Berater der anderen Großdrachenaspekte, allen voran der Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza vom roten Drachenschwarm. Dieses für die Drachen goldene Zeitalter sollte als "Ära der Drachen" bekannt werden. Krieg der Ahnen Während seiner jahrtausende langen Wacht begann Neltharion Stimmen zu hören. Da er vermutlich während seiner Arbeit in den Tiefen und Steinen Azeroths verweilte, musste er Kontakt mit den alten Göttern und deren Gefängnissen gehabt haben. Diese hatten den Plan gefasst, alle Aspekte zu verderben und zu vernichten, um aus ihrer von den Titanen auferlegten Gefangenschaft zu entkommen. Ihr erstes Ziel war Neltharion. Sie redeten ihm und seinem Schwarm ein, dass die anderen Drachenaspekte ihn neiden und hintergehen wollen. So entwickelte sich tief in Neltharion der Hass gegen die anderen Drachen und die Vorstellung, dass seine Gattung besser ist als alle anderen und dass er sie beherrschen muss. Sein Wahnsinn begann. Die Hochgeborenen der Nachtelfen hatten einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen: sie hatten Kontakt mit Sargeras und seiner schrecklichen brennenden Legion aufgenommen. Für falsche Versprechen brachten sie nun die bösen Dämonen nach Azeroth. Das sollte sich als große Chance für seine verrückten Pläne erweisen. Mit Hilfe der alten Götter und der Seele eines Dämonen begann Neltharion die Drachenseele zu erschaffen. Ein wichtiger Helfer, welcher nichts ahnte, war Malygos. Der blaue Aspekt war ein guter Freund, und ein Befürworter der Drachenseele. Gemeinsam brachten sie die anderen Drachenschwärme dazu einen Teil ihrer Selbst in die Seele zu geben. Nachdem sie das getan hatten, trug Neltharion die Seele zurück in seinen Hort. Dort wollte er sein finsteres Treiben zu Ende bringen. Während dieser Arbeiten fügte er der Seele einen Kratzer zu. Ein Goblin, einer seiner Diener, erklärte ihm, dass er als Schöpfer und als Einziger, der keinen Teil seiner selbst hineingegeben hat, dazu in der Lage ist die eigentlich unzerstörbare Drachenseele zu zerstören. Glaubend, den Sieg gegen die Dämonen Sargeras' zu erringen, folgten ihm die anderen Drachenschwärme in den Kampf. Doch nur im ersten Moment richtete der Drache die Drachenseele gegen die Dämonen. Gelähmt von den unglaublichen Kräften der Drachenseele mussten die Schwärme erkennen, dass Neltharion und seine Leute verrückt geworden waren. Erst durch den heldenhaften Angriff von Korialstrasz, einem Gemahl Alexstraszas, konnten die Leviathane freikommen. Sofort begannen Malygos und die blauen Drachen einen Zauber zu weben, um die Drachenseele zu vernichten. Doch Neltharion richtete die Scheibe gegen die Blauen. Er rottete den blauen Drachenschwarm aus, einzig Malygos wurde davongeschleudert. Die anderen Drachen ergriffen die Flucht. Ganz zum Verdruss der kämpfenden Nachtelfen, allen voran Malfurion Sturmgrimm, der einen waghalsigen Plan gefasst hatte, nämlich die Drachenseele aus dem Hort des Drachen zu stehlen. Dies wurde ermöglicht durch Korialstrasz bzw. dessen zukünfitges Ich (Krasus) und Neltharion, da er damit beschäftigt war, seinen Körper zu reparieren, denn der Einfluss der Seele war selbst für seinen Organismus zu viel. Mit Adamantitplatten versuchten die Goblins nun die Wunden des Erdwächters zu schließen und Malfurion konnte somit die Seele stehlen. Bis sie erneut von Malfurions Bruder, Illidan gestohlen wurde, der im Dienste Sargeras' stand. Der Titan wollte die Macht der Seele und des Brunnens der Ewigkeit verwenden, um Azeroth endlich betreten zu können. Auch die alten Götter wollten diese Macht nutzen, um frei zu kommen, deshalb wollten sie Neltharion daran hindern, wieder in Besitz der Drachenseele zu gelangen. Im Anblick dieses mit Metallplatten bedeckten schwarzen Monsters entwich Krasus versehentlich der Begriff "Todesschwinge" und "Dämonenseele". Diese beiden Begriffe sollten zu seinen zukünftigen Namen werden. Doch die alten Götter wollten nicht, dass sich Todesschwinge der Seele nähert und schleuderten ihn davon. Alexstrasza und Ysera gelang es aber, die Seele zu erlangen und so die Öffnung des Portals und des Gefängnisses zu verhindern. Doch gegen den enstandenen Mahlstrom konnten sie nichts tun. Er sog die Dämonen auf und riss Kalimdor in Stücke. Somit endete der Krieg der Ahnen. Nach der Teilung Die große Teilung sorgte dafür, dass die heutigen Kontinente Kalimdor, die östlichen Königreiche, Nordend und Pandaria enstanden. Der schwarze Drachenschwarm war dem Wahnsinn seines Meisters gefolgt und befand sich im Krieg mit den anderen Schwärmen. Neltharion war in die von Platten bedeckte brennende Bestie Todesschwinge aufgegangen. Da die brennende Macht der Dämonenseele seinen Körper in einen Vulkan verwandelt hatte, starben viele seiner Gefährtinnen während der Paarung, andere wie seine Hauptgefährtin Sintharia, überlebten diese schwer verletzt und der schwarze Schwarm drohte wegen des Wahns seines Meisters auszusterben. Zweiter Krieg Während des zweiten Krieges endeckte Todesschwinge den Aufenthaltsort der Dämonenseele. Da die anderen Aspekte sie für ihn unbrauchbar gemacht hatten, brauchte er jemanden der sie für seine bösen Zwecke benutzte. Er sendete dem Häuptling des Drachenmalclans, Zuluhed, Bilder vom genauen Aufenthaltsort des Artefakts. Mit Schicksalshammers Erlaubnis suchten und fanden Sie die Seele. Doch der alte Schamane konnte sie nicht verwenden, also gab er sie an seinen Vertreter Nekros weiter, welcher in der Lage war sie einzusetzen. Die Orcs fanden Todesschwinges Rivalin Alexstrasza und nahmen sie und ihren Schwarm gefangen. Einige Monate später endete der zweite Krieg. Doch nicht alle Orcs waren geschlagen oder getötet worden. Die Orcs auf ihrer Heimatwelt öffneten das dunkle Portal erneut und drangen wieder in Azeroth ein. Doch dieses Mal plante der Schamane Ner'zhul nicht die Eroberung dieser Welt, sondern lediglich den Diebstahl einiger mächtiger magischer Artefakte um Tore zu anderen Welten zu öffnen. Da Teron Gorefried den Schwarzfelsclan zu keiner Mitarbeit überreden konnte, und so mit keinen Zugang zu roten Drachen hatte, bot Todesschwinge seine Hilfe an. Der Drache wollte für seine Dienste lediglich Zugang nach Draenor. Während seine Kinder Onyxia und Nefarian den Schwarzfels eroberten, brach Sabellian mit anderen Orcs zum Grab von Sargeras auf. Todesschwinge begleitete Teron nach Dalaran. In der Magierstadt mussten die eigentlich mächtigen Zauberer hilflos mit ansehen wie die beiden das Auge von Dalaran in ihren Besitz brachten. Da die Artefakte nun vollständig waren, brachen die Orcs und der schwarze Drachenschwarm nach Draenor auf. In ihrem Gepäck haben sie ein großes Gelege. Auf der anderen Seite des Portals angekommen trennten sich die Wege der Orcs und Drachen. Bevor Todesschwinge allerdings aufbrach, wollte er den Schädel des Gul'dan von Ner'zhul haben. Da der Schamane wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen den Leviathan hatte, übergab er ihm diesen. Die Drachen zogen in den Schergrat und ließen sich dort nieder, begannen jedoch bald die heimischen Ogerrassen zu bedrohen. Die Allianz folgte der Horde und wollte sie von ihrem teuflischen Treiben abbringen. Da die Magier der Allianz den Schädel brauchten um das Öffnen der Portale zu verhindern, verbündeten sie sich mit den Ogern und den Gronn unter Gruul. Der Kommandant der Allianz war von dem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Vorgehen der Oger gegen die Gronn entsetzt. Beginnt aber bald selbst die Eier zu zerschmettern. Dieses in Todesschwinges schmachvolle Verhalten lockte ihn hervor. Die Oger, Gronn und Allianztruppen hatten keine Chance gegen den ehemaligen Erdwächter. Erst als Khadgar von Dalaran einen einfachen Zauber wirkte, der die Panzerung Todesschwinges zerriss, zog sich dieser nach Azeroth zurück. Kurz darauf schlug der Plan der Orcs fehl, und die Scherbenwelt enstand. Lord Prestor und Grim Batol Todesschwinge hatte die Macht der Allianz erkannt und wollte sie in Krieg und Chaos untergehen sehen. Dazu hatte er sich als Lord Daval Prestor ausgegeben. Mit seiner Magie begann er die Könige der Allianz zu manipulieren und sie langsam aber sicher gegeneinander auszuspielen. Zeitgleich hatte er seinen Goblindiener Kryll nach Grim Batol geschickt. Er sollte Nekros Schädelberster einreden, die Allianz marschiere auf Grim Batol zu und er solle dringend evakuieren. So wollte Todesschwinge an die Eier Alexstraszas gelangen und sich mit deren Hilfe seinen eigenen neuen Drachenschwarm aufbauen. Als Lord Prestor musste er sich mit misstrauischen Magiern der Kirin Tor rumschlagen, infolgedessen begann er die Allianz gegen Dalaran aufzuhetzen. Indessen war Kryll erfolgreich, denn seine neue Schachfigur Rhonin findet Alexstrasza in Grim Batol. Mit einem Amulett hatte er den Magier geführt und manipuliert. Todesschwinge brach auf und begann die Eier zu stehlen. Der Drachenmalclan hetzte ihm den todkranken Tyranastrasz auf den Hals, welcher ihm zwar gesund ebenbürtig gewesen sein soll, krank jedoch kein Gegner für ihn war. Nach wenigen Minuten schlägt Todesschwinge seine Krallen in die Leiche des roten Drachen. Doch er hatte nicht mit den anderen Großdrachenaspekten gerechnet, denn sie konnten ihn eine kurze Zeit lang bekämpfen. Doch da ihre Macht noch immer in der Dämonenseele steckte drohten sie zu unterliegen. Erst als Rhonin mit dem Amulett, bzw einer Schuppe Todesschwinges die in ihm steckte, die Seele zerschmetterte erhalten die nun vereinten Drachenaspekte ihre Macht zurück. Gegen vier wiedererstarkte Aspekte blieb ihm letztendlich nur die Flucht nach Tiefenheim. Sein Einfluss über die Könige der Allianz endete, nicht zuletzt dank Krasus der ihnen Papiere über eine falsche Herkunft Prestors zukommen ließ. World of Warcraft Todesschwinge hielt sich für die nächsten Jahre versteckt und seine Kinder Onyixa und Nefarian nahmen den Platz ihres Vaters ein, werden aber getötet. Drachendämmerung Seine ehemalige Gefährtin Sinestra begann mit ihren eigenen furchtbaren Experimenten, woraus die Zwielichtdrachen entstanden. Als seine Frau geschlagen wurde, übernahm Todesschwinge die Eier der Zwielichtdrachen in Grim Batol. Cataclysm Todesschwinge soll mit Cataclysm schließlich zurückkehren. Die Einflüsterungen der alten Götter sind schlimmer geworden. Als Yogg-Saron und C'thun aus ihrem Schlummer erwacht sind, haben sie ihren seine Kraft verzehnfacht. Als er Tiefenheim über den Malestorm verlässt wird diese neue Macht freigesetzt. Er zerreißt die Weltensäule und die freigebene Kraft zerstört ganze Landstriche Azeroths und verändert sie für immer. Tiefenheim In den Tiefen von Tiefenheim kurierte sich Todesschwinge nach seiner Niederlage gegen die Aspekte aus. Hier schmiedeten die Schattenhammerkultisten eine neue Elementiumrüstung die seinen geschundenen Körper zusammenhalten und schützen soll. Feuerlande/Hyjal Todesschwinge ist jenes Lebewesen das Ragnaros zurück nach Azeroth beschwört. Er weist den Feuerlord an, zusammen mit dem Schattenhammerclan und den Zwielichtdrachen den Weltenbaum Nordrassil zu verbrennen und die Stunde des Zwielichts einzuleiten. Ödland Von seinen Agenten erfährt der schwarze Drache, dass die rote Drachendame Rehastrasza Experimente an schwarzen Dracheneiern durchführt. Dazu hat sie die Brutmutter gefangen genommen. Ein Ei wird gesäubert. Rehastrasza opfert sich, damit Agenten des roten Schwarms das Ei retten können. Aus ihm wird der Drache Furion schlüpfen. Schattenhochland Im Schattenhochland vernichtet Todesschwinge zusammen mit den Zwielichtdrachen die Luft und Seeflotte der Horde. Garrosh will den Drachen töten, überlebt aber selbst nur knapp einen Angriff des Erdwächters. thumb|Alexstrasza kämpft gegen Todesschwinge Einige Zeit später wollen Alexstrasza und ihr Sohn Caelen Todesschwinge stellen und vernichten. Doch die für ihn gestellte Falle ist seiner neuen Macht nicht gewachsen. Dann stellen sich der rote und schwarze Aspekt in einem direkten Zweikampf über Grim Batol. Doch Alexstrasza ist Todesschwinges Macht total unterlegen. Nur Calens Opfer kann die Lebensbinderin retten. Thrall: Drachendämmerung Vor langer Zeit soll Todesschwinge eine Prophezeiung gehört haben das ein Orc namens Thrall ihn vernichten wird. Deshalb befiehlt er Erzbischof Benedictus, dem Vater des Zwielichts, ihn zu töten. Dazu bringt er einen Schwarzmoor aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie nach Azeroth. Dieser ist wütend als er hört was Thrall mit seinem Ich aus dieser Zeitlinie gemacht hat. Doch Thrall kann auch diesen Schwarzmoor töten und der Vater des Zwielichts muss fliehen. Drachenseele Die Großdrachenaspekte wissen, dass sie Todesschwinge selbst zusammen nicht gewachsen sind. Deshalb überlegen sie, wie sie ihn schlagen könnten. Ihnen fällt nur eine Waffe ein, die Drachenseele, doch diese wurde in Grim Batol vernichtet. Um Azeroth zu beschützen, bietet Nozdormu an, sie aus der Zeit nach dem Krieg der Ahnen bergen zu lassen. Doch der Zeitweg wird durch sein zukünftiges, böses Ich Murozond bedroht. Dieser lebt in einer Zukunft, in der die alten Götter und Todesschwinge gewonnen haben, also müssen Helden in die Zukunft reisen. In der "Stunde des Zwielichts" angekommen endecken sie, dass Todesschwinge trotz seines Sieges gefallen ist. Sein toter, zerissener Leib brennt die Reste des Wyrmruhtempels langsam nieder. Wer oder was ihn getötet, noch wie er andersweitig zu Tode gekommen ist, kann nicht beantwortet werden. Die Helden räumen Murozond aus dem Weg und können in die Vergangenheit reisen und die Drachenseele bergen. Wieder in der Drachenöde der heutigen Zeit übergeben sie diese an Thrall. Als Held der Prophezeiung soll er Todesschwinge zur Strecke bringen. Zusammen mit den Helden bricht er zum massivst belagerten Wyrmruhtempel auf. Dank seiner Helfer kann Thrall den Tempel erreichen und den Vater des Zwielichts töten. Unter Beschuss durch den Schattenhammer, die Zwielichtdrachen und Todesschwinge selbst beginnen Thrall und die Aspekte die Drachenseele aufzuladen. Todesschwinge kennt diesen Plan und hetzt sein mächtigstes "Kind" Ultraxion auf die Aspekte. Als der Drache tot ist, ist die Seele geladen und Thrall feuert sie erstmalig ab. Doch die gewaltige Macht kann der Panzerung des schwarzen Drachen nicht viel anhaben, wurde aber stark demoliert. Todesschwinge erkennt die Gefahr für sein Leben und will sich wieder nach Tiefenheim zurückziehen. Doch die Aspekte und die Champions Azeroths setzen ihm nach. Auf dem Rücken des Todesaspekten sprengen sie genug Teile der Rüstung ab und machen ihn so verwundbar. Thrall feuert eine zweite Salve mit der Drachenseele ab. Der magische Strahl trifft Todesschwinge so direkt, dass er aus der anderen Seite des Drachens wieder ausdringt und dieser in den Malstrom stürzt. Doch er ist nicht geschlagen. Mit der Kraft der alten Götter versucht der Wahnsinn, der einst Neltharion war, einen zweiten Cataclysm einzuleiten. Seite an Seite mit den Aspekten vernichten die Helden Todesschwinge endgültig. Doch die anderen Drachen haben ihre Kräfte aufgegeben, um ihren Bruder zu töten. Heroes of the Storm [[Datei:Todesschwinge_Heroes-of-the-Storm.png|thumb|Todesschwinge in Heroes of the Storm]] Todesschwinge wurde auf der BlizzCon 2019 als kommender spielbarer Charakter für Blizzards MOBA Heroes of the Storm bestätigt. Im Gegensatz zu Alexstrasza ist er während des gesamten Kampfes in seiner Drachenform. Dabei ist er sogar größer als deren Drachengestalt oder Cho’Gall, was ihn zum größten Kämpfer des Spiels macht. Zum Ausgleich kann er nicht von Effekten seiner Verbündeten wie z.B. Heilung beeinflusst werden und kämpft somit ganz fürs ich alleinMein MMO: Todesschwinge kehrt zurück – Der irrste Held in Heroes of the Storm. thumb|D.Va the DestoyerSchon vorher war Todesschwinge einer der meistgewünschten Charaktere von Fans. Nach einem Trailer von 2017, bei dem ein neuer Held geteasert wurde, gab es Vermutungen, dass es sich dabei um Todesschwinge handeln sollteHint for the next Hero revealed on April 25th. Als stattdessen D.Va angekündigt wurde, sorgte dies bei Fans für Enttäuschung. Als eine Art Entschuldigung wurde später für D.Va der Skin D.Va the Destroyer veröffentlicht, der auf Todesschwinge dem Zerstörer basiert. Farbvarianten von D.Va the Destroyer basieren auf verschiedenen anderen Drachen aus dem Warcraft-Universum, z.B. Ysera, Alexstrasza und Malygos. Nur die Farbe "Destroyerlisk" basiert auf der gleichnamigen Kreatur aus StarCraftLore of the Warcraft crossover skins, Part 1 — D.Va the Destroyer, Herald of N'Zoth Alarak, and more. Trivia *In der Folge "Der Wettkampf" der Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht-Serie Die Wächter von Berk erwägt Fischbein in der englischen Version, seinen Schrecklichen Schrecken "Deathwing" zu nennen. *Das Pet Todesschwingchen, das man im Zuge der World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Collector's Edition erhält, ist eine kleinere Version von Todesschwinge. ** Ebenso der Obsidian Worldbreaker, der zum 15-jährigen Jubiläum von WoW veröffentlicht wurdeBuffed - WoW: Das 15. Jubiläum - alle Inhalte und Belohnungen (Update). *In Hearthstone gibt es eine Karte von Todesschwinge. **Außerdem gibt es eine Karte namens "Drachenlord Todesschwinge", die aus einer alternativen Zeitlinie stammt und nicht in World of Warcraft vorkommtBen Brode auf TwitterBen Brode auf Twitter. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Rollenspielen Kategorie:Warcraft